


like a new kid at school

by pettigrace



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Dorms, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: Running into his neighbour always is quite weird for Blaine.





	like a new kid at school

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalalenii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalenii/gifts).



> Commissioned by my dear friend Leni, who wanted a Seblaine College AU! I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> The title is from Sean Grandillo's "New Kid".

Blaine is no stranger to sudden loud noises. Not even when they happen at night.

First it’s been because he was growing up with Cooper who would randomly try out stunts during an excitement-heavy night (usually after they were out to the cinema with their parents the evening before) because ‘ _ there’s no way I wouldn’t do them myself, Squirt _ ’. 

Then it was at Dalton Academy where weirdness was more normal then it should be. It wasn’t exactly unusual to find people doing chemistry experiments at a late hour or try out the latest song their glee club had chosen freshly after waking up at 5 in the morning - because, according to the most eager members (and Blaine probably has to count himself to that group) - it’s best to sing right after waking up and before the first physical activity. It’s made sense back then. Nowadays he’s not so sure. 

And living at NYU, inside the student dorms no less, has truly lived up to its reputation. There’s parties on pretty much every single night, people shouting and singing on campus as they drag themselves back home, and even if it’s a supposedly quiet night, there’ll be arguments going on or something.

_ But _ Blaine has become used to it. He’s learnt to blend out any sound that comes from outside his window in order to get a full night’s sleep. He’s become quite a master at that, if he can say so himself.

There is, however, an exception to that skill, he notices now that he suddenly bolts up. And it happens when someone literally pounds against his room’s door, as it seems. Initially, he tries his best to zone out from it: burying his head deeper into the pillow, forcing his eyes shut and groaning loudly. He’s not his best at whatever-hour-it-may-be.

Acting like he’s dead doesn’t help in the end, so he finally climbs out of his bed. He rubs his eyes as he shoots a look at the alarm clock and sees that it’s half to three in the morning. For a split second, he feels anxiety rush through his body - is there a fire or something? But then again, there’d be an alarm going off, wouldn’t it? No, that can’t be it then, because other than the constant knocking everything is quiet.

But it seems to be urgent, so maybe it’s a personal emergency. He finally rushes towards the door, unlocking it immediately. 

He shouldn’t be too surprised when he’s met with darkness at first, but you can’t blame his sleepy brain for assuming that whoever’s assaulting his door would have thought so far as to turn on the light. He frowns a little at the dark silhouette in front of him before reaching over to turn on his own lamp. 

“Everything alright?”, he says instead of a greeting. At this hour, it’s best to forgo all politeness, he thinks. 

The other guy seems to have a different opinion. Blaine’s barely had the chance to take in his appearance - way taller than him, lanky, an attractive face with sharp angles and, most of all, smiling brightly - before he opens his mouth. “Hi,” he breathes charmingly. “I’m Sebastian, I live next door. Mind if I use your balcony real quick?”

“My  _ balcony _ ?”, Blaine repeats. He stares at him completely baffled. He’d thought he’d say  _ bathroom _ maybe, but his  _ balcony _ ? “What for?”

Sebastian sighs softly and pushes himself into the room. Which is to say, he didn’t  _ exactly _ do it like it sounds. No, he didn’t even touch Blaine. It’s like he moved past him in the smoothest way possible, like a cat or something. He’s already talking again as he walks through the room. “Well, see, I locked myself out of my room and you know what kind of an ass Jesse is,” he says like it’s any explanation as to why he’s currently stepping out on the balcony.

Personally, Blaine’s never had a problem with their RA. He may be a bit blunt, but to Blaine he’s always been pretty nice. But he has heard stories of other people in their dorm, like Nick who once found him inhaling the smell of coffee beans for five minutes straight, or his friend Sam who swears he’d seen him egg someone’s car after they insulted some musical. And then - and that’s probably what Sebastian is referring to right now - there is that at the beginning of the semester, he’d put up a giant poster proclaiming the rules of their dorm. And the biggest of them all being that you are not to show up on his doorstep between 10pm and 4am. Except if it’s a life or death situation. Now, Blaine can understand pretty well why that rule exists, especially right now, but he can also imagine that there’ll be hardly any consequences other than some grumbling and mumbling if you do show up.

“I can tell what you’re thinking,” Sebastian says as he steps out at last. He turns around to look at him and grins. “But I speak from experience. Once I’d snuck out of  _ his _ room and closed the door a little too loudly - he still hasn’t spoken to me since then.”

“What were you doing in his--”, Blaine starts before shaking himself. “Wait, what are you  _ doing _ ?”

Right now, Sebastian is halfway leaning over the balcony’s railing, looking towards their right. He looks kind of unbalanced though, like he might fall over any second, and Blaine rushes forward to catch him by his shirt. 

It takes a moment until he pushes himself back on his feet, because even with his daily training Sebastian is too heavy for him to pull him back (plus Blaine didn’t really dare to do anything besides hold him in fear he might accidentally  _ push _ \- he’s sleep-deprived, who knows if his body won’t switch settings all of sudden?), but when he does, Sebastian nods to himself. “Yeah, it’s open.”

“Wait,” Blaine makes, connecting the dots. Sebastian said he lives  _ next door _ , right? And now he’s looking over onto the next balcony and… he can’t possibly think of climbing over there, can he? There’s at least, like, five feet between the two balconies and even if that’s, like, the length of Sebastian’s legs, there’s no way that could end well. “You can’t possibly--”

But Sebastian’s not even listening to him. Instead, he tries to walk over to the balcony’s side until he finally realizes that Blaine’s holding onto his clothing. In the light coming from inside he can see Sebastian frown down at it before he looks up at him again, smile in place. “Right. Thanks for letting me in. I should let you sleep.”, he says and closes his hand around Blaine’s to pull it away.

“Wait,” Blaine says again, a little dumbfounded about his behaviour. “Where have you even  _ been _ ?”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Sebastian says as if he were actually surprised by that question. “Out at Scandals. You know it?”

Blaine does know Scandals, yeah. He’d hit it a few times since he started studying, but it’s not his usual venue. At first he’d only decided to check it out because it’s the only gay bar around - and sadly, it’s been pretty much the tackiest place he’s ever been at. He tries to avoid it as much as possible, except on the open mic nights they have going on sometimes. “So you were  _ partying _ ? How much did you have to drink?”

Sebastian waves him off. “Only a few  _ American _ beers. I’m not even  _ tipsy _ , don’t worry,” he says and turns to the side again.

“Did you leave your balcony door open while you were  _ out _ ?”, Blaine wants to know. It’s all so random, he doesn’t even have control over his thoughts any more.

“We live on the fifth floor,” Sebastian says easily. “It’s not like anybody would break in. Well, besides me, obviously.”

“ _ Fifth floor _ ,” Blaine repeats, voice high in alarm. “Exactly! You can’t just-- you can’t climb over there! You’ll fall!”

Sebastian laughs at that, a bright sound in the silence. “Don’t worry, I’m all athletic and shit. And, like I said,  _ not drunk _ .”

“You don’t have to be  _ drunk _ to slip off the railing,” Blaine reasons. So maybe it hasn’t rained in a while, but that doesn’t mean whatever material that is won’t be slippery, right? 

“I  _ won’t _ ,” Sebastian points out. He’s still grinning, and that alone makes Blaine wonder whether he’s tipsy after all. “It’s not the first time I do some nightly climbing.”

“Maybe, but I won’t let it happen right now.”, Blaine argues. “ _ I’m _ too tired for this.”

“Well, there’s no other way back into my room.”, Sebastian answers, shrugging lightly. “My keys are in there and there’s no way I’ll go wake up Jesse. Seriously, I appreciate my balls too much.”

Blaine snorts. “You could always crash here,” he offers without thinking. It should be going against his instincts, considering he’s never even  _ seen _ the guy before, but he feels like there’s different rules when it comes to college life. After all, Sebastian seems to be around his age and if he knows their RA by name  _ and _ his weird rules, then it’s safe to assume that he really  _ does _ live here.

It also takes a short moment until Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him, with such profession that Blaine almost buys into his whole ‘I’m not even tipsy’ deal. “Oh, you’re a killer, aren’t you? Just inviting young men in and--”

He - or rather his cheeks - doesn’t miss the innuendo (because it sounds like one with the smirk he wears), but he tries his best to ignore it. So instead, he simply rolls his eyes. “Alternatively, you could also crash in the lounge, but I think Jesse wouldn’t like that either.”

Sebastian seems thoughtful at that, but then he snaps his fingers and points in his direction. “You’re  _ right _ .”, he says with a smirk. “So what, you need someone to cuddle?”

“You can have the floor.”, Blaine decides dryly. He pulls one of his pillows out of his bed and throws it onto the carpet. Then he walks out onto the balcony again and pushes Sebastian back inside, closing the door firmly behind them.

Sebastian laughs a little. “That’s not how you treat a guest, though.”

Blaine snorts. “You woke me up in the middle of the night and stepped inside without an invitation.”, he points out. “You should be glad I’m not throwing you  _ out _ .”

“Not like I wanted a conversation or anything.”

“No, you just wanted to fall to your death.”, Blaine huffs. He opens his wardrobe and looks through it for a quilt he must have somewhere. “It’s not even finals time, so that’s not the usual thing happening around here.”

“You’re funny.” Sebastian blinks at him when he turns back around.

Blaine throws the blanket at him. “I’m  _ tired _ . So if you would?”, he adds with a nod to the pillow.

Sebastian looks down at it with a frown before shrugging. Then he simply  _ throws himself down _ , as if that were completely normal.  _ Yeah _ , he’s not drunk at all.

“You okay there?” Maybe Blaine should be more worried than amused, but it is what it is right now.

Sebastian just hums softly, not even lifting his head from the pillow, almost as if he were already half-asleep. Blaine shakes his head to himself before stepping over there and picking up the quilt from where Sebastian’s left it. He doesn’t cover him with much accuracy, but it’ll have to do for now.

He’s too tired for this.

 

-

 

Normally, Blaine doesn’t mind a cramped daily schedule. He’s used to it - always has had one since he could think, with several practices going on; the tennis club his parents had put him in when he was hardly five, the choir in elementary school and then the Warblers at Dalton, plus the fight club he’d joined on a whim. So it’s really no problem that Sam had asked him to stop by at the pizza place he works at after his Musical History class just to drop him a new share of clothes (Blaine doesn’t even want to know what happened to the old one). It had fit well with the fact he needed to stop by the library anyways, which is just around the corner from the restaurant, so he didn’t mind too much. 

Right now, though, he can only bite back a curse. Walking towards the restaurant, he’d only carried one bag - the one with Sam’s clothes in it. He’d left it with him and carried on to grab some books; it shouldn’t have been a problem because it were only three and the sun was shining brightly before he entered the library.

Let’s just say, it’s not his lucky day. He’d taken way longer inside than he’d meant to because as it turns out one book he’d been looking for just wasn’t  _ there _ . It had been listed as available online and when he asked the librarian, she had said it must be around somewhere since even her computer says the same. So he’d roamed pretty much every shelf with little success. And when he’d left the building, it had been cloudy, but it only started  _ pouring _ when he was too far away from any shelter and had to walk through it, covering the books he did get with his body.

And he’s not happy with it, obviously, but most of all when he sees Sebastian standing down the hall. He’s smirking in his direction - a sight that’s visible from afar already - and instead of carrying on to wherever he meant to go, he crosses his arms and waits for Blaine to come closer.

It’s not the first time they run into each other after Sebastian had crashed in his room - which he had left as soon as Jesse’s ‘office hours’ opened without even waking Blaine again - but usually they refrain to just nodding at each other. Well, Blaine does, anyway. Sebastian always seems ready to strike up a conversation.

Like right now.

“Hey, killer.”, he grins as soon as Blaine’s close enough. “I don’t say this lightly, but you look kinda awful.”

Blaine just scoffs. He doesn’t need any pointing at how unlucky he’s been today, he’s already aware enough. “Hold these, will you?”, he says, already shoving the books into Sebastian’s arms. They’re bigger than he’d expected and he can’t juggle them while searching for his keys.

Sebastian almost drops them, surprised by them practically being thrown at him, but he recovers quickly. Out of the corner of his eyes Blaine can see him look at the titles curiously. He whistles softly through his teeth as he reads them. “Why, that sounds wild.  _ The Progress of Musical Styles Within the 20th Century _ and-- wait, that’s a law book.”

“Yep,” Blaine makes, finally able to get his keys out of the wet jeans pocket. “I’ve got this essay due for my class on copyrights.”

“You do know there’s books specifically for that topic, right?”, Sebastian wants to know just when Blaine finally opens the door. 

“I need to put a focus, so that’s the history book.”, Blaine shrugs. “And  _ for some reason _ the library only has one book on copyright in music specifically and that one just randomly disappeared. So I need to improvise, you know?”

“Huh, sucks.”, Sebastian answers. And, once again, he enters Blaine’s room as soon as he’s opened the door. He steps over to the desk right away and sets out the books there. He’s smirking again when he turns around. “What if I told you I do have  _ several _ books like that?”

“What? No, you don’t.”, Blaine says out of reflex.

Sebastian chuckles. “Yeah, I do. Hang on, I’ll be right back.”

And then he disappears, leaving the door open as he goes back to his own room. It takes a few minutes, time that Blaine spends unsure of how to react so he just flips through his own books, until Sebastian comes back, only bringing one book with him.

“ _ Voilà _ ,” he announces, holding it out for Blaine to take.

“Wait,  _ you _ have that one?”, Blaine drawls, glaring at him. He’s only looked at the title shortly but after having searched for it for at least an hour earlier, he’s memorized it pretty well. It can’t be  _ possible _ that Sebastian is the reason for his day being so awful, can it?

“That’s my own.”, Sebastian huffs back. He sounds a little offended and proud at the same time, like it’s something special that he owns a book - and like it’s rude to assume he goes out and  _ borrows _ some. “See, there’s my name in it and all,” he adds and flips open the cover.

And, in fact, there’s ‘ _ Sebastian Smythe _ ’ written into it in a sloppy handwriting, taking up enough space to speak of ownership. 

“What do you do with a book on copyrights?”, Blaine wants to know.

“I actually  _ major _ in law.”, comes the answer. “And, well, music’s kind of a hobby, so it’s kind of to make things fun sometimes, you know?”

“What’s your minor?” Now, Blaine may study Music Education and takes plenty of classes that aren’t  _ exactly _ that, but they all have to do with music. He’s never seen Sebastian in any of his classes, not even Musical History, which is, like, a basic for everyone.

“Romance Linguistics,” Sebastian offers freely. “That’s a capital R, though, I’m not a sap or something.”

Blaine would be lying if he said he’s not surprised by that. He may not know much about Sebastian in general, but that wide range of interests would probably be impressive about just anyone. “That’s… how does that fit together?”

“Languages are good knowledge if you work with contracts, actually.” Sebastian lifts his shoulders. “In some areas it’s the only requirement for that, which is fucked up, if you ask me.”

“Yeah, sounds like that.”, Blaine nods. “So, uh, do you mind if I borrowed that?”

“Absolutely. I only brought it here to show off that  _ I _ have it and you’ll have to suffer.”, he answers dryly. “No, it’s all yours for as long as you need it. Like I said, it’s more of a hobby.”

“Strange hobby.”

Sebastian grins. “One of many.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow. “Yeah? Like?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Sebastian teases. “Maybe you should come see for yourself one day. But for now you should start your work and I should get going for my… appointment.”

“Oh, I kept you, didn’t I?”, Blaine says, his manners speaking over his curiosity. “I-- thank you.”

“No problem,” he smiles brightly. “Just don’t be a stranger again. I mean, that book’s no gift.”, he adds while already walking out the door, leaving Blaine to stare after him. 

And  _ again _ , he’s left the door open. What’s with him and that habit?

 

-

 

Blaine’s quite an outgoing person - that’s something everyone knows. Back in school he’d been in more clubs than he can count, he’s become senior class president and the lead singer of the Warblers. He’s been the one people came to with their problems and he’s always done his best to pay them as much attention as possible. 

Things may have quieted down since he started going to college - the anonymity that happens with that transition mostly at fault - but he doesn’t mind it. It’s been quite off-putting at first, that difference between these two versions of life, but ultimately he’s glad he finally has more time to figure out himself. He still has activities going on, meets up with friends, goes on dates and whatnot, but he’s not the mother hen of a whole grade (and some even beyond) any more.

Still, he’s out there and it’s not really unusual that strangers hit on him, if he’s honest. And neither is it when classmates ask him out. If he’s already shut them down, though, it’s something else. 

Really, Eli may be nice from what he’s seen, always laughing with his small circle of friends and sweet to teachers even when he doesn’t know the answer (which, sadly, is pretty often). He’s even joked to Blaine a few times, tickling genuinely laughter out of him, but that doesn’t mean he can ignore him saying no to a date, can he?

Eli seems to think like that, apparently, and that’s why he keeps annoying him even during his freetime. Blaine has no idea whether he’s actually sought him out or if it’s just been a coincidence that they ran into each other here, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that Eli sat down across from him and keeps trying to lean over and place his hand on Blaine’s arm. 

Blaine’s told him off already, several times, but he’s not exactly good at really snapping at people. His voice always grows to soft and they seem to think he merely utters a recommendation as to what they  _ could _ do - he has no problem with his self-confidence when it comes to performing, but standing up to someone else? Not his forte.

He tries to throw his best glare at Eli, who just keeps chatting about just something (he isn’t really listening, he’s more focused on trying to dodge any physical contact), but it doesn’t seem to be working. Honestly, he’d just come here to get a coffee and read some more through his exam notes. He wouldn’t even mind it so much if Eli turned this into a study date or something, but no. He tries to turn it into a  _ real one _ apparently.

All of that together forms the reason why Blaine is more than relieved when he hears another familiar voice ringing through the air. “Hey killer,” Sebastian chirps as he comes closer, up to the table behind Eli. Despite his cheerful tone Blaine can see him frown at Eli’s hand before shooting a questionable look towards him. Blaine’s not even sure what he reads in his face, but it seems to be the right thing, because then Sebastian continues, “Sorry for being late, got held up by someone after training.”

They haven’t even seen each other since Sebastian let him have his book, which has been about two weeks ago, but Blaine immediately relaxes when he sees his trademark not-quite-smirk-not-quite-smile expression. It’s easy to pretend they  _ had _ meant to meet up, so he doesn’t even sound too pressed when he answers, “Oh hey, no problem!”

Sebastian steps even closer at that until he’d be standing between Blaine and Eli if it weren’t for the table. Blaine almost snickers at the wide-eyed expression in Eli’s face as he slowly looks up to Sebastian and is met with a dangerous smile - it reminds him more of the Joker than anything else. “Oh, ran into a friend?”

He’s said it in a sweet voice, purposefully so, as if he weren’t doing anything else the whole day than scare off creeps. It does work on Eli, either way. He quickly scrambles up from his seat, almost bumping against Sebastian when he steps forward, and announces, “I-- uh, I meant to… I need to go.”

They way he leaves without any more words could be taken out of a movie, so Blaine laughs openly when he’s gone and Sebastian slides into the newly vacated seat. 

“Thank you,” he offers, smiling brightly at him. “You saved me.”

Sebastian just frowns in return. “Who  _ was _ that guy?”

“Someone from my class,” Blaine shrugs. “He keeps asking me out the whole time and well--”

“He’s not your type.”, Sebastian nods, a knowing smirk in place.

Now, it’s not like he’s actually wrong. Blaine doesn’t even know what exactly his type is any more, but it’s definitely men taller than him - which shouldn’t be that impossible, actually, but somehow Eli  _ is _ shorter than him. And he likes bright eyes, which aren’t there either. Okay, maybe he has a long list and Eli doesn’t fit it  _ at all _ . Still, he decides to play dumb. “Who even says I’m gay?”

Sebastian chuckles at him. “Killer, you have a giant pride flag hanging on your wall. I think that’s a pretty solid sign. And you know Scandals, so…” He opens his arms in a gesture that basically says ‘your turn’.

“Yeah, no,” Blaine shakes his head with a smile. “You’re right; he’s not my type.”

“So, what  _ is _ your type?”, Sebastian wants to know. He sounds genuine and Blaine doesn’t expect the teasing look he encounters when he watches him take a sip of his own coffee.

Blaine snorts. “What, are you trying to ask me out?”

“I just  _ saved _ you from a creepy dude trying to land one on you.”, Sebastian huffs. “What an asshole move would that be? Though, I suppose you  _ do _ owe me one now.”

There’s a certain glimmer in his eyes even if his face switched to a neutral expression now, indicating that he’s still kidding. Granted, this is the second time that Sebastian’s saved his ass lately, but there’s also that time he prevented him from falling into his death in the middle of the night. That should count for at least three favours in return, shouldn’t it?

He does enjoy the banter with Sebastian, however, so he doesn’t say any of that. “You don’t even know my name, do you?”

“Which was rudeness on your part.”, Sebastian points out smugly. “In fact, I can count the things I know about you on one hand. Gay, interested in music and way too nice to strangers.”, he counts with his fingers.

“It’s not like you share too much about yourself either.”, Blaine huffs. He doesn’t exactly  _ pride _ himself in being raised with manners, but he knows that he does have them. He’d very much appreciate it if Sebastian didn’t claim the opposite.

“Oh yeah? Go on, list them off.”

“Are you serious?” Blaine raises his brows in surprise. How stupid would he feel to tell someone facts about  _ themself _ ? But Sebastian just urges him on, so slowly he starts, “Well, I-- your name’s Sebastian, obviously. Smythe. Your book says that. And you study law and … what was it, languages?”

“Romance Linguistics.”, Sebastian corrects. “But yeah, close.”

Blaine nods. “And you mentioned you like music, right? I’d guess you like to party and you have some sort of history with our RA.”

“And I mentioned training earlier, don’t forget that.”, Sebastian adds. “You’re quite the detective, aren’t you?”

That was quite a number of facts, Blaine sees now. He ducks his head a little, embarrassed not only by that alone but by the words that slip out of his mouth next. “I wanted to become one when I was a child.”

Sebastian grins. “See? That’s what sharing fun facts is like.”, he tells him. “Did you have a cop in the family? I gotta say, I mostly run from them.”

“You  _ run _ from the police? What kind of person are you?”, Blaine blurts out before he can stop himself. So far, Sebastian had seemed like an intriguing person, but not like he’s a drug dealer or something like that. 

“Parents used to confuse me with burglars. Mostly when they had no idea about their sons,” Sebastian shrugs like it’s no big deal. It really doesn’t seem to be one to him, because he swiftly changes topics again, “You didn’t answer  _ my _ question, though.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Blaine replies, a blush rushing into his cheeks.

“It’s a childhood dream; most of those are.”

He has a point, Blaine supposes, so he sighs. “I-- I used to read a lot of comics.”, he confesses. “Batman, mostly. So yeah, that’s… that’s that.”

“It’s cute.”, Sebastian remarks from between pursed lips. “So, Detective-- I  _ still _ don’t know your name.”

“Oh. Blaine.”

“ _ Blaine _ ,” Sebastian repeats, letting the name roll of his tongue. “That kind of reminds me of a novel, but I can’t figure out which one.”

“So you read, too?”, he wants to know. Not that it’s an extravagant hobby, but Sebastian seems to have a lot going on in general. “Oh, and what kind of training were you at?”

“I thought we established you know more about me than vice versa.”, Sebastian replies. He leans back in his seat, leisurely crossing his legs and brushing his for a split second. “You know that role that people have with sex on the first date and shit? Kinda the opposite for me: You have three dates to unlock my sad backstory.”

“I don’t want your  _ sad _ backstory,” Blaine rolls his eyes. Sebastian doesn’t actually have one, does he? He seems way too… suave for that. “Besides, didn’t you say you weren’t gonna ask for a date?”

“I said that’d be an asshole move,” Sebastian points out. “And I kinda am one.”

He looks smug about that, like it’s something he’s proud of. Normally that would be pretty off-putting to him but so far, Sebastian has done little to support that statement. He’d pointed out himself that he’s helped him out more than once - and it can hardly be payback for Blaine letting him crash in his room since he hadn’t even wanted to in the first place. From what he’s seen, there seems to be more than just one side to Sebastian, naturally, and that he can probably be both an ass and a nice guy. How he’d scared off Eli earlier only supports that idea.

“Why don’t I fully believe you?”, Blaine asks playfully, leaning forward. He feels his notes slip under his elbow and looks down shortly. He’d completely forgotten about them.

Sebastian doesn’t miss that. “You were studying, weren’t you?”, he asks. “I should probably leave you to that.”

Blaine frowns at him. He’s right, actually, he should be cramming for that exam tomorrow, but there’d only been a  _ bit _ missing in this conversation and… “ _ Oh _ ,” he realizes. “You don’t usually ask people out, do you?” It fits into the bits and pieces he has heard of Sebastian’s usual nights so far, the way he seems to be always chased out of people’s homes - he doesn’t  _ date _ .

“What do you mean?”, Sebastian asks. Blaine can’t quite say what exactly seems fake about that answer - it’s neither too quickly not too slow - but  _ something _ makes him think that he’s just acting.

“Well, that was the perfect opener for you to go ‘ _ Oh, wouldn’t you like to know? _ ’ and I’d say ‘ _ Yeah, actually _ ’ and then we’d agree on a date.”, Blaine explains lightly. “Instead, you’re practically fleeing.”

“I’m  _ not _ fleeing.”, Sebastian huffs. “Who even says I’d  _ want _ to go out with you?”

“You kinda did. Earlier.”, Blaine grins. “And, I mean, it’s not like I’m completely put off either.”

“Really?” Now, Sebastian looks both surprised and pleased at the same time. There’s a sly smirk on his face, but he’s also perked up at the words. It’s kind of cute.

Blaine laughs a little. “You know how you said Eli wasn’t my type? You might be.” He’s not completely confident while talking; usually it’s not him who does the flirting, especially not to someone like Sebastian. So far  _ he _ had been the cocky one. It’s quite funny how their roles changed.

Not for too long, though, because this compliment seems to put Sebastian back into his place. “I  _ might _ ? I totally  _ am _ .”, he insists. “I’m everyone’s type.”

Blaine blinks at him. “Did you just quote  _ Teen Wolf _ ?”

“... No?” Sebastian looks slightly embarrassed now, but he catches himself quickly. “So, anyway, back to the topic. You  _ would _ like to go out with me?”

“I think that was established.”, Blaine chuckles. “Yeah, I would. I mean, not this week, I have this exam and a presentation on Friday, but on the weekend?”

_ Now _ Sebastian’s back at his slightly arrogant behaviour. The way he folds his arms as he nods and tries to hide his smile speaks volumes of that. “That’s cool. Yeah. I’ll take you somewhere on Saturday.”

“Not Scandals, please.”

“If you think I’d go to Scandals for a  _ date _ , you think too little of me, killer.”, Sebastian answers in a offended voice. “That place is hideous, I know that.”

“Why’d you go there then?”, Blaine wants to know.

Instead of replying, Sebastian gets up from his seat with a sigh. He leans down to knock on the table’s wood and, with only a few inches between their faces, he simply mutters, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Before Blaine even realizes what just happened, he’s already walked towards the door, leaving him behind completely speechless. Then he understands just  _ what _ Sebastian has just done and Blaine can’t help but laugh to himself. And if someone around thinks he’s insane, he doesn’t care.

His only problem will be how to turn back to concentrate on his notes now that he could be fantasizing about Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Please leave a comment!**  
>  If you liked this, come check out my [tumblr](http://joanthangroff.tumblr.com) or talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/Ll4MDUNBAR).


End file.
